


A Little Bit [Helena & Leon]

by ResidentHarper



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHarper/pseuds/ResidentHarper
Summary: Leon struggles to reveal his feelings for Helena Harper, but for how long will he struggle as he faces his ways of getting rid of his problematic and unhealthy feelings for Ada Wong.
Relationships: Helena Harper & Leon S. Kennedy, Helena Harper/Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 4





	A Little Bit [Helena & Leon]

Months had passed ever since the Tall Oaks and China incident. Helena Harper since then moved down from Secret Service to the DSO. How low it was of her. For Helena to “demote” herself. Apparently, it was her choice and hers alone. Leon wasn’t sure if this decision she made was the right one, but he had to respect her decision, one way or the other. But how and why? Helena Harper was one of the best agents that the Secret Service has had and she never knew about it. She felt that she needed to take the pressure off her back and decided that the DSO was the right place to be, especially with her partner, Leon Scott Kennedy, whom she had a crush and had felt closer feelings for him since Tall Oaks, and Leon himself didn’t know about how Helena felt for him since they barely saw each other after the events of Tall Oaks. Helena had been going through the rough patches on her own, facing the nightmares, her own sister Deborah. It had taken a toll on her. She had no one left, besides Leon. But she felt that he wouldn’t love him anyways. But who was she to say that Leon didn’t love her? As for the case of Leon Scott Kennedy. Plenty of women he had in his life and he was unsuccessful with all of them. One that he couldn’t not get off his mind. Ada Wong. The so called friend of Leon, the treacherous bitch in the red dress. For him, it felt unhealthy. He kept drinking miserably.  
“Ada...” he said mumbling on his glass.  
The man had drank a lot of alcohol, as he drank the whole bottle without hesitation whatsoever. The man threw the bottle on the wall, breaking it. “Fuck!” He yelled as he slammed his own fists on the table. But what will it take for him to leave his miserable state of his.  
For a woman who would use him only to accomplish her mission, never saw him again, after 15 years, how long before a man like that, has had enough?  
“Ada always comes and goes, then again and again, like I’m stuck in a loop of misery.”  
He thought to himself slapping his own head.  
“You know what? I’m done. I’m just sick of someone going back and repeat the same thing all over again!” Leon said as he tries to forget the mistakes and the things he did for Ada.  
The mind had raced off onto one of the people he’s cared about. The one who he saved in Tall Oaks, the one who he felt that their connection had grown.  
“Helena...” he said.  
“Maybe, maybe I doubt that she will love me anyways, with all of the things she had went through.” He said.  
Feeling something for Helena wasn’t the right thing.  
“We need to speak about someone.”  
He had sent a text to someone to speak with tomorrow, Chris Redfield.  
He shut his eyes off to sleep, hoping for a better tomorrow.

[The next day]

Leon had woken up from his slumber. Only to see Chris sitting on the chair.  
Apparently Leon had woken up late.

A few minutes later, Leon and Chris had sat down.

“I know what you’re going to say. But don’t. Ada Wong has only left you miserable, tons of times. She’s not the right person for you. Never was, even if you had history with her. For someone who uses you for her own interests. It’s not cool, Leon, best thing to do is move forward.” Chris had said thinking of what Leon was going to say.

“I know, I am already done with Ada, but Helena, i mean...”  
Leon said stopping his own words.

“There was something between us, something grew on me, there was something and nothing about falling in love with Helena.”  
Leon said tearfully to Chris about his hidden feelings for Helena.

“But what I actually felt for her, ever since China... it was.. it was just, something different. Closer I was to her, the more I realised that I loved her.” Leon said to Chris.

“I know you’ll do the right thing, Leon. Just like you said to me.” Chris said to Leon patting on his shoulder.

“She wanted to imprison herself for her crimes. To take responsibility for someone’s actions. She was innocent. I was so blind to see that..” Leon said with guilt running on his face.

“I’ll be damned if I ever lose her. I can’t lose Helena, Chris... I just can’t.” Leon said letting out his emotional tears.

“Tell her how you feel, what she means to you, what she is to you...” Chris said.

Leon nodded to his advice.

“Listen, Leon, I gotta go. Work is always as usual. But remember what I said.” Chris said as he left Leon’s apartment.

Leon made up his mind about Ada Wong, decides to leave her behind, no more misery and no more betrayal.

Leon had reached onto his phone, texted to Helena.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Leon: Hey, Helena.

Helena: Hey...

Leon: How are you holding up?

Helena: just peachy and tired, other than that,  
I’m actually fine, thank you for your concern though. It’s nice to see that you care...

Leon: I do care, Helena. I always did.

Helena: ....

Leon: How about we go out? Maybe today or tomorrow? If you’re available that is...

Helena: I... I don’t know, Leon.

Leon: C’mon, it’ll be great, going out. Like, just the two of us, no one else. Not even Hunnigan.

Helena: *inserts laughing emoji face*

Helena: Leon, seriously.. *sends laughing emoji*

Leon: *inserts sad puppy eyes emoji*

Helena: Alright, alright, you convinced me, I’ll go out with you tonight, don’t leave me hanging like last time.

Leon: yay, 7pm and I’ll be there, I promise!

Helena: *inserts smiling face emoji*

[TEXT MESSAGE END]

Leon closes his phone, and goes to the bathroom and looks at the mirror.

“I’m gonna tell her how I actually feel for her.” Leon said as he washed his face.

Leon looked back at his apartment while closing the bathroom door. The apartment was really dirty, bottles of scotch laying around. The kitchen was in no better state. Ada Wong has caused him to be miserable and drink a lot.

“Damn you all to hell, Wong...” Leon said on his own thoughts.

He had finally gotten rid of the pain he has been through and moving on.

“Things are going to change, Leon, I have to change myself.” Leon said while trying to clean up his dirty house.

[6:32pm - Leon’s apartment/garage]

Leon had already finished by cleaning his house and had promised Helena to be at her apartment by 7pm. He had left her hanging once, he won’t do it again. He went to his car to start the engine head on to Helena’s apartment.

[6:53pm - Helena’s apartment]

Helena had started to taking a shower after realising that her partner Leon had invited her on going out with him. Helena thought if this was the day that Leon would have had enough of Ada. Ada or no Ada, Helena thought of the half of it as her business. As Helena got off of the bathroom, she looks at her watch realising the time was near. Leon was coming to get her. Helena got into her bedroom, thinking of the outfit that she was going to wear outside, either fashion style or all black outfit style.

“Hmmm... maybe I’ll go all black today at night, lord of the night.” Helena said as she chose the second outfit in which consisted of, a black tight tank top, tight jeans, and black boots. As she was dressing up, a loud knock on the door was heard. Was it Leon?

Helena went to check up on who it was. It was indeed Leon himself, who brought a pair of flowers for Helena. Helena had smiled as she left her apartment with Leon.

[an hour later]

It was 8pm. The driving was silent, too silent. Leon glanced at Helena who had been quiet since she left her apartment with him and is looking in the window as Leon is driving. Helena looked happy and sad at the same time, which worried Leon. He sighed and turned his attention back to the road. He felt he should say something. But what? What could he possibly say? That he loves her? It would be ridiculous for him to reveal his feelings before dinner.

“Hey... I notice that you’re being silent, you’re feeling okay?” Leon asked, concerned of her wellbeing.

Helena looked at Leon. Leon looked at her.

“I... I’m fine Leon, can you focus on driving? You might crash us both if you’re not looking down on the road...” Helena said, changing the subject.

“Alright....” Leon said.

Leon blasts up some romantic song on his car, Helena felt emotional.

“Don’t you have something fiery, something aggressive?” Helena asked, not liking the music. As Helena changed to heavy metal, it sure gave Helena some “happiness”

Leon still looked at Helena, she seemed quiet, and quiet means something bad happened. He really needed to find a way to help her relax.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" Leon asked. His voice full of worry and face showered with concern.

“I mean, I can go back and drop you at your house.” Leon said.

Helena turned to look at him and nodded.

“I'm fine, Leon.... don’t worry.” Helena said pulling a light smile on her face.

[a few minutes later]

Leon and Helena, together in a restaurant. Both DSO agents. As Leon starts to eat, he looked at Helena with a warm smile on her face and eating as well.

“So... hows life treating you?” Leon asked while eating.

“You know, you shouldn’t speak while eating, you might choke on your food!” Helena said while chuckling as Leon laughs.

“It has been going well ever since I left the Secret Service... and well..” Helena said as she was showing a sad face to Leon.

“Hey, you’re gonna get through this, both of us will.” Leon said as he caresses her face.

Helena smiled, looking at Leon.

“After this, we can watch a movie at my house or something.” Helena suggested to Leon.

“You know... that sounds like a great idea, Helena.” Leon said as he was planning to reveal his feelings for her.

“Maybe driving around town at night..” Helena said.

Leon nodded to her suggestion. Leon paid the bill, as Helena was about to pay the bill.

She insisted, but he threw the money on the table.

“Don't worry about it Helena, I’m paying today. I’m the one who wanted for the both of us to hang out.. remember?” Leon said as he pats his hand onto Helena’s shoulder.

“Fine, but next time I’m gonna pay the bill..” Helena said sarcastically.

“Thank you, Leon.” she whispered into his ear.

“You don't have to thank me, Helena. We are partners.... and partners stick together till the end... Don’t they?” Leon questioned to Helena in which she nodded as they both walk away from the restaurant.

[two hours later]

Helena and Leon were in the car, with Leon driving the car. Helena looked out the car window, taking in the view of the country at night. Helena looked at Leon, who looked at her back. Helena was heading back home with Leon.

“So, Leon, how things are going for you and ... you know... Ada.” Helena asked Leon, also concerned of his wellbeing and wishing him no harm.

“What about Ada?” Leon questioned.

“Are you feeling alright with her and— look, Helena..“ Helena asked as Leon cut her off.

“I don’t want to talk about her or ever see her again... okay, can you please just leave it at that?” Leon pleaded.

Helena not knowing the situation had nodded her head.

“I’m sorry, I brought her up, I won’t do it again, Leon.” Helena said to Leon.

“Hey, it’s alright, we all make mistakes now do we?” Leon questioned Helena.

“Right.” Helena replied to his question as Leon stopped the car as they arrived into Helena’s house.

“We’re here. Guess I oughta go..” Leon said to Helena.

“Stay.” Helena said.

“What?” Leon asked.

“Stay here with some more time, I hate being alone in the house.” Helena pleaded to Leon to stay with her for some time.

“Alright, I invited you out and my guess is that you’re returning the favor?” Leon asked. Helena nodded to his answer.

“Fair is fair then, alright, guess I can’t say no to a woman.” Leon said as he got out of his car and walking towards Helena on her apartment.

As they enter upon the house, the house was clean, smelling strawberries and cherries at the same time for Leon.

Was it still the time for him to tell her how she felt?

“Leon, can you get ‘The Awkward Moment’ movie on my bedroom?” Helena said as she went to the bathroom.

“Alright!” Leon said as he went through Helena’s room and looking for the DVD.

Leon looked at the picture of younger Helena with a baby Deborah and presumably by the tall man who seemed her brother, Elijah. Helena has once mentioned Elijah and never mentioned him again.

“People grow up so fast.” He said as he grabbed the DVD and went to the living room and wait for Helena.

Only to find her on her tight tank top and panties, it was awkward for Leon and not him being aware of Helena in that way.

Leon sat on the chair and gave Helena her DVD as she went up to put the DVD working.

Helena sat up closer to Leon, to stay close to him.

Leon thought if Helena already knew that if he was onto her or if she was into him.

“We can still be friends, right, Leon?” Helena questioned Leon as she was slithering her finger to Leon’s chest, unzipping his jacket.

“We can be more than just... friends.” Helena added whispering on to his ear and biting his ear lobe.

“And maybe... we can grow and fix things between us both..” Helena added.

Leon’s organ was throbbing really hard, Helena had finally done it, she had seduced him, it wasn’t easy she thought it would be, but it worked.

“Fuck it.” Leon whispered.

She had asked for it.

She gasped as Leon grabbed her arms and forced her up against the wall.

For a moment they stayed perfectly still with only tension in the room.

In an instant, Leon's lips were closer to hers.

Helena's first reaction was to freeze up completely, as she felt her heart beat so roughly in her chest.

Helena was moaning.

Leon gave into her seduction that easily. She grew on her a little bit.

Leon, feeling a bit unamused, grabbed her tight body and reached back behind her legs.

His strong hands held her big butt as he lifted her up, pinning her against the wall once again.

Helena moaned into his mouth as she began to grind her hips into his.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck.

She pressed her body against his as she removed the belt and his pants off his body, seeing a big bulge in his boxers.

“Fuck me.. Leon.” Helena pleaded as she dry humped Leon as he carried her into her room.

Leon felt his heart pounding like a squirrel and immediately removed Helena's clothing and undergarments, flipping her so she laid on her back with her ass up in the air.

He admired the sight of her body, lightly pinching her right butt cheek and taking off his boxers, both were naked.

Then it came to a quick stop as Helena had an idea on how to not make this quick as any man like would have done.

“Wait, Leon... let me grab something in the bathroom, just wait here.” Helena said as she got off Leon.

Helena could remember the time when she caught Hunnigan playing with a strapped dildo.

She took out the strap and Leon was laying on his stomach and closing his eyes waiting for Helena.

“What took you so long, Helena, i was this close on quitting..” Leon said.

Helena laid on top of him.

“Well...” Helena said.

Helena slid the strap inside of Leon. As Leon felt an excruciating pain onto his body, half of him wanting to scream.

He let out a painful groan.

“I always wanted to try this.. well, on a man of course. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentile.” Helena said as she thrusted on him and holding her hands on to his body

“Oh my god.” Leon said as Helena kept thrusting slowly.

Boy, was it painful...

Leon sure was going to get his retribution on to Helena.

“It feels good.. ya know? The pain.” Leon said.

“Was he enjoying this?” Helena thought it weirdly.

Helena kept thrusting on Leon.

Leon actually was getting much harder by the time Helena kept thrusting on him.

Leon fell down on the bed, temporarily exhausted for second as Helena slid the strap off of him.

Leon was sweating from the shock and thrusts that Helena had given to him.

Pretty sure that Leon wasn’t going to let that slide.

Then all of a sudden Helena was on top of him, rubbing herself onto Leon’s body, stroking his hardened big shaft.

Leon was fondling on her breasts.

“Man, she’s definitely the prettiest and smartest.” Leon thought that to himself.

Smart enough to play the opposite cards enough, Helena sure was going to get punished by this.

Leon had thrown Helena on the bed, as he slid two fingers onto Helena’s vagina.

The brunette had released off a groan that loud, she grabbed the sheets, biting her bottom lip as she released her load onto Leon’s hand as he stopped thrusting his fingers onto Helena.

Helena kissed Leon as he slowly slid himself into her.

He didn’t felt much pleasure in him as Helena did.

“Leon...” helena moaned as he thrusted in her.

Leon groaned then took her nipple into his mouth, sucking onto her. Helena looked into his face as she moaned, by the looks of it, he was too frustrated.

Leon kept thrusting and thrusting with an unamused way.

“He has one large thing on him...” Helena thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, locking him in, causing him to slide in deeper than before.

Helena felt herself onto Leon as he thrusted for a last time.

“I think I know why he’s this slow and frustrated. Leon...” Helena thought to herself.

Helena had unwrapped her legs from his waist and turning herself around.

Helena laid on her stomach as Leon was on top of her.

“Come on, Leon...” Helena said to Leon who laid close to her.

“Wait, Helena, are you really sure about this?” Leon said.

Helena nodded.

“Well, it is a pain but I don’t mind, Leon... it is my first and I learned a few things about this from Hunnigan.” Helena said as Leon shrugged his shoulders.

Wasting no time, he slammed his enormous cock onto Helena's tight butt, which started to clench tightly against his cock.

He welcomed the delicious tightness, groaning a bit, starting to feel pleased.

“Oh my god!” Helena exclaimed.

While he felt pleasure, Helena felt pain, unimaginable pain.

She expected it to be painful, but not this painful.

It was almost as if he was rearranging her guts.

Helena had held onto the sheets biting her lip hard to distract herself from the scotching and painful heat. Her butt was on fire.

She closed her eyes, shedding a few tears on her face and sighing.

For Leon, it felt like retribution to him.

“I assume it’s your first time?” Leon said as he struggled to thrust into Helena.

Helena struggled to nod as he slammed in and out of the same spot.

Helena tried to silence her moans, biting into her bottom lip, as he began to rock her hips, speeding up.

Leon admired the state he put his partner in.

Helena had been drooling, and her perfect breasts rising and falling, as she tried to catch her breath.

Leon immediately slid out of her.

He gave Helena a minute before he shoved his cock back into her bruised hole, caving in and trapping him in.

The tightness, every single time he slid in and out of her hole, it almost made him explode.

“Leon... Leon..” Helena moaned his name as Leon thrusted aggressively.

To Leon, Helena was his first and the prettiest woman Leon has ever met, age difference or not, he fell in love with the 24 year old woman.

Helena's legs began to feel heavy and she felt something build within her, as if she needed to pee.

Leon felt an eruption in his body waiting to explode, he locked into Helena’s back, thrusting his hips forward, plunging in and out of her spasming hole.

Due to this, he felt Helena lean forward on her back and her butt begin to tighten due to the the continued intrusion.

Helena cried out Leon’s name as she reached her peak, her face twisting in pleasure of her orgasm.

“Helena!” Leon screamed as he spilled his seed inside her beaten and used hole, holding her hips tightly in place.

After what felt like hours, he finally slid himself off of her. Leon and Helena collapsed, their hearts beating rapidly. After several minutes of silence, Helena's voice broke the silence.

“That.. was so hot!” Helena said as she laid her head on Leon’s chest and caressing his chest.

“It is what it is, Helena... you did grown on me.” Leon let out a big sigh as he kissed her forehead.

“A little bit.” Helena said as she laughed.

Leon happily scoffed.

“Only a little?” Leon questioned as he looked into her eyes.

Helena shook her head.

“That’s what I thought.” Leon said as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest her head on his chest.

“Goodnight, Leon..” Helena said with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

He smiled and looked down to the brunette to find her asleep.

He chuckled softly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, Helena...” Leon said as he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

[THE END]

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Helena and Leon but... The smut was intense for me to write on the oneshot and oh boy was it intense? It was and lord help me and my brain out rn. I need a break after this.


End file.
